Endless, A Silent Whisper
by thereviewergirl
Summary: Her eyes were glued to the scene playing in front of her. ‘Ranma is kissing another girl…’ She thought. ‘…and he’s enjoying it.’ With a quiet thud, Akane fainted. My first attempt at a fanfic. Sort of inspired by the song of the same title. RanmaAkane.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. Nor do I own Endless, A Silent whisper. It's a song by a Filipino band called Urbandub.

Chapter 1

Miyuki Fujiyama looked at the two boys in front of her. She was a new student at Furinkan High and this two boys immediately befriended her. Hiroshi and Daisuke smiled at her as they waited for another boy to arrive, one which Miyuki has taken a big liking to. In just a week she has completely fallen head over heels for him. She knew he was unavailable but she was hopeful that he'd give her a chance.

"Ranma, you jerk!" Miyuki blushed ten shades of red. 'He's here.' She thought. She saw Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo arguing as they made their way inside the gates of Furinkan High.

"Listen here, Tomboy! It ain't my choice we're engaged, ya know!" Ranma all but shouted. Miyuki smiled at this. 'I wish they'd just break up. Everyone can see how much they hate each other.' She thought to herself.

"Ranma… Ugh… You jerk!" Akane said as she stomped off towards Sayuri and Yuka.

"Ha! Is that all you can say?" Ranma yelled as he made his way towards Hiroshi, Daisuke, and Miyuki. Akane threw him a final glare and then made her way up the stairs and into her first period class.

"Man, Ranma, if you really hate your engagement with Akane then maybe you should break it off. I mean… Then she'd be free for us lowly creatures to date!" Daisuke jokingly said. Ranma just glared at him.

"Hi, Saotome-san." was heard from Miyuki. Her chocolate brown bangs covered her emerald orbs as she stared at the floor unable to meet Ranma's oceanic eyes.

"Just call me Ranma, Miyuki-chan." Hiroshi chuckled as Miyuki blushed harder at the nickname Ranma has given her. Daisuke nudged Miyuki in the ribs. She raised her head and smiled at Ranma.

"Okay, Ranma." Daisuke was about to say something when the bell rang signaling start of the first period.

* * *

Akane Tendo kept stealing glances at her forced fiancé. She was trying to catch his eye hoping to see if they were cool already. He completely ignored her. 'He must be really mad this time. Ughh… It's not my fault that I had to beat him because he's such a pervert! I mean come one! He was actually hitting on Kasumi for goodness sake! Kasumi of all people! Although it really wasn't his fault either.' She sighed and laid her head on her arms. 'He was under another Amazon concoction. Fine. I guess I better apologize to him at lunch.' She closed her eyes as she waited for the bell to ring. She hasn't been feeling well since the failed wedding which happened almost two months ago. She gets dizzy often and she fainted two or three times this week. She didn't bother to tell anyone. 'Must be stress or something.' She said to herself. She somehow managed to wake up before anyone found her unconscious. She was at the brink of dreamland when suddenly; the bell rang signaling the end of morning classes.

* * *

Hiroshi, Daisuke, Miyuki, and Ranma were sitting under a tree. It was lunch time and it was unbelievably boring. There was no Chinese Amazon offering ramen to her Airen, no leotard clad gymnast trying to seduce her Ranma-sama, no spatula wielding chef cooking okonomiyaki for her Ranchan. It was quiet. They were bored. Hiroshi and Daisuke looked at each other as they came up with a plan to get Miyuki and Ranma together.

"Let's play truth-or-dare." Hiroshi suggested.

"Yeah! Should anyone fail or refuse to carry out the dare… They're gonna have to… Ummm…. Strip and kiss Principal Kuno on the lips! Hahahahaha!" Daisuke burst out laughing after he said the rules. Ranma and Miyuki looked at them like they were crazy but then decided to join since there really wasn't anything better to do.

"Okay.. Who goes first?" Daisuke asked.

"I'll go first. Since I was the one who suggested we play this game." Hiroshi volunteered. He took out an empty water bottle from his bag and set it down in the middle of their four person circle. He spun and it landed on Daisuke. He grinned.

"So Dai… Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Daisuke nervously answered.

"Chicken." Ranma teased him. He glared at Ranma but didn't say anything. Miyuki simply giggled. Daisuke looked at Hiroshi who seemed to be deep in thought. Hiroshi then smirked.

"How far have you gone with Sayuri?" Daisuke paled. Then he blushed. Then he answered with a serious face.

"Home run!" Ranma's eyes went wide. Miyuki almost spit out her drink. Hiroshi was stunned. Daisuke smirked then grabbed the bottle.

"My turn." He said. The bottle pointed to Miyuki. The three boys smiled at her. 'Oh no! What should I do? What if they ask me if I like Ranma? Aaaah! What if they ask me to do something like hug Ranma or something!' She panicked. After much thinking she finally made her decision. The boys were looking at her expectantly.

"I choose dare."

"Ha! She has more guts than you do!" Hiroshi told Daisuke. Ranma just smiled at her.

"I dare you to shout to the rest of Furinkan High what color your underwear is right now." Miyuki closed her eyes. She stood up and ran around the field.

"I'm wearing a purple bra and green panties right now, Furinkan High… Did you hear me? I'm wearing green panties and a purple bra!" She shouted. She ran back towards the boys then quickly took a seat. She was beet red. People were throwing strange glances at her. Ranma, Hiroshi, and Daisuke applauded her for her bravery.

"That was very brave of you, Miyuki-chan." Ranma complimented. Miyuki blushed harder and gave him a curt nod. She gave the bottle a spin and it landed on Hiroshi.

"Dare." He answered her unspoken question.

"I dare you to kiss that girl over there! The one with a big spatula on her back!" Hiroshi's eyes were wide as saucers. He looked at Ranma as if asking permission. Ranma just smiled at him. Hiroshi got up and went over to Ukyo Kuonji.

* * *

"Wish me luck! I hope he forgives me." Akane said as she was getting ready to apologize to Ranma. Sayuri and Yuka had smiles of encouragement on their faces.

"Of course he'll forgive you, Akane-chan. He's Ranma." Yuka said. Sayuri gave a nod of approval. They gave each other hugs before Akane left the rooftop. She was making her way down the stairs when she felt her head spin. 'Ugh… Come on, Akane! You can faint after you say sorry to Ranma… Maybe you can even tell him how you really feel…' She told herself. She took a deep breath and continued on her journey towards the tree where Ranma always had lunch with his friends.

* * *

Ukyo Kuonji was furious! The nerve of that guy to up and kiss her then suddenly run away leaving her all stunned and confused. She made her way to where Hiroshi is. She can see him with his friends. She saw that Ranma was with them. Ukyo was about to run towards Ranma and tell him what a jerk his friend has been to her when she found Akane making her way towards the same group. Akane, apparently, was talking to herself as if rehearsing what she was going to say. She was blushing. Ukyo decided to hide behind a bush. 'What's Akane doing? Who knows.. Maybe she'll confess her undying love to Ranchan.' She thought. Ever since the failed wedding, she has come to realize that Ranma will see her only as a friend. She'd rather have him as a friend than not have him at all. She stayed and decided to watch what'll happen.

* * *

Ranma was clutching his stomach while trying to control his laughter. He found Hiroshi's dare to be absolutely hilarious! Daisuke was trying to control the tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes due to uncontainable mirth. Miyuki was rolling on the ground laughing her head off. Hiroshi glared at them all. He spun the bottle and smirked. It landed on Ranma.

"Truth or dare, oh great Ranma?" Hiroshi asked the pigtailed youth.

"Dare." was Ranma's immediate response. 'Choosing truth is an absolute no-no. What if they ask me how I really feel about Akane! I'd be doomed if they found out the truth. Dare is easy. There ain't nothing Ranma Saotome can't do.' Ranma thought.

"There ain't nothing Ranma Saotome can't do." He said. Daisuke was chuckling at Ranma's ego. Ranma was openly laughing at Hiroshi's dead stare. Miyuki was giggling. Hiroshi smirked.

"I dare you to french kiss Miyuki." That shut them up. Ranma's face looked blank. Miyuki went beet red. Daisuke looked on wanting to know if he'll be seeing Ranma kissing Miyuki or Principal Kuno. Hiroshi smirked at Ranma. Suddenly, Ranma's facial expression turned determined.

* * *

Akane was about to call out her fiancé's name when Ranma suddenly grabbed the girl beside him by the waist and set her down on his lap. 'What the hell is that pervert doing?' She was about to mallet him when Ranma brought his lips to meet Miyuki's. Akane's heart stopped beating. She felt numbed. Tears quickly gathered in Akane's eyes. Her mallet lay forgotten on the ground. She couldn't move. Her eyes were glued to the scene playing in front of her. 'Ranma is kissing another girl…' She thought.

* * *

Warm and soft. Those were the two things that entered Ranma's mind when their lips met. 'This is so amazing! Ooooooh! I'm in heaven!' Miyuki thought. She brought her arms around Ranma's neck and pulled him closer. 'This sorta… uhhh… feels…. Nice….' Said Ranma in his mind. 'Her lips are soft.' He nibbled on her lower lip. She gasped at the wonderful sensation. Ranma took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her sweet cavern. When their tongues touched, Ranma couldn't help but release a low moan. He brought his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to his body so that their chests were only about 3 inches apart. With their eyes closed and their tongues dancing, they didn't notice the shocked looks Hiroshi and Daisuke had on their faces. They were too engrossed in their tongue war that they failed to hear the bell ring. Hiroshi and Daisuke went back to class and decided to just leave them be.

* * *

'…and he's enjoying it.' With a quiet thud, Akane fainted.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

I am not a writer. Please forgive me. This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I love reading fanfics and making reviews but I don't write. I was just curious as to how fanfic writers feel so I decided to make one. I might, I repeat might, not be continuing this story. I have an idea what to write but I don't know how to write it. So… Uhmm… That's all… Thanks for taking the time to read this stupid product of curiosity made by me.

-TheReviewerGirl


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. Nor do I own Endless, A Silent Whisper. It's a song by a Filipino band called Urbandub.

Chapter 2

'This is not good.' thought an Okonomiyaki chef who goes by the name of Ukyo Kuonji. She saw how Ranma kissed the girl. She saw how Akane's eyes lost its famous spark. She saw how Ranma brought his tongue inside the girl's mouth. She saw how Akane lost grip of her mallet. She saw how Ranma pulled the girl closer and deepened the kiss. She saw how Akane fell to the ground. She saw. Period. 'This is not good. Not at all.' She rushed towards Akane after she recovered from her shock.

"Akane… Akane…" Ukyo whispered as she shook the raven-haired girl awake. 'Argh! What am I gonna do now?' She thought. She kept on shaking Akane but there was no response from the unconscious girl. 'I guess I'm gonna have to take her to the clinic… Wait… On second thought… I think it's better to bring her to Doctor Tofu…' She carefully pulled Akane up and settled her on her back. 'Piggyback is the best way to carry someone. Oh well. You can do this, Ucchan! At least Akane isn't as heavy as Ranma makes her out to be.' She sighed and turned to look at the kissing couple.

"Ranma, I guess you really are an idiot." She whispered as she walked away.

* * *

"Akane…" Ranma Saotome whispered as they pulled apart. He opened his eyes and gasped. The girl in his arms was not Akane Tendo. In his arms was his friend, Miyuki Fujiyama. 'Oh shit.' 

"Ranma. Ranma? Are you okay? It seems as if we got caught in the moment!" Miyuki giggled and slapped Ranma's chest playfully. 'That was one awesome make-out session. He was so gentle! Now I know that I definitely still have the chance to make him mine. I mean, he was the one who deepened the kiss… It was him who pulled me closer… Wow. Maybe he already thinks we are an item? Oooohhh! This is just too great! I mean, he would rather have sweet Miyuki than violent Akane, right? Right. The kiss was so amazing! Maybe we could do it again soon.' She thought giddily. He removed his arms from around her and blushed. 'I just kissed a girl. Miyuki. I kissed a girl. A girl who's not Akane. This is bad. This is… oh no..' Panic filled his mind as he thought of the whole scenario. Him, Ranma Saotome, fiancé of Akane Tendo, kissing a girl he knows for practically only a week or so, during lunchtime, somewhere where a lot of people can easily see them. 'Shit! What if someone saw and told Akane? What if Daisuke or Hiroshi told Yuka or Sayuri and they, in turn, told Akane? This ain't good!' was what was going through his head not knowing that Akane was that someone who saw them. He didn't realize that he was just staring at the ground for quite some time. He felt Miyuki leave his lap and sit beside him. 'Shit. I am in deep shit. I've got to do something so Akane won't find out about this.' He doesn't know how impossible that is gonna be.

"Ranma? Ranma? Are you alright?" he heard Miyuki ask him. He turned to look at her and saw her blushing and smiling. She bravely took one of his hands and cradled it to her chest. He gulped and started to pull his hands away when she held it tighter, seemingly not wanting to let go. 'Gosh… Ranma is just so perfect. Maybe now I can tell him how I feel…' she hesitated for a few moments, thinking if what she was doing the right thing. 'This is it. This is my chance. I can't back out now or else I might not have another chance in the future.' She made her decision. She brought his hand to her cheek and pressed it there. She looked into his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ranma Saotome, I am very much in love with you."

"Wha-wha-what?!" was all that was heard from the boy. 'This is not what I expected. We were just playing truth-or-dare! She couldn't possible think that I like her or something? That can't be cause I am very much in love with Akkk…. Uhh… I'm already engaged! That's right!'

"I love you, Ranma. I know it may seem to sudden but I fell for you the moment I laid eyes on you. I know that you have a fiancée but maybe you can just break it off with her. It's not that hard, right? Plus, it seems that you and Akane don't get along well. Many actually think you hate each other, and I'm one of them." She sighed and was gonna take his other hand when Ranma stood up suddenly. 'What's wrong with him? I'm saving him from his unwanted engagement. And besides… with the way he kissed me awhile ago, I'm pretty confident that he likes me at the least. Boys were throwing themselves all over me in my former school. I know I'm no Akane Tendo, but I'm one Miyuki Fujiyama, known to Kusago High as the emerald eyed bitch… But no one needs to know that in Furinkan. No one.'

"Miyuki… I'm… I'm really sorry but… Uhhh… I've gotta go!" and with that, Ranma Saotome ran. Miyuki brushed her chocolate bangs away from her face and lied down on the grass. She sighed and brought her hand up to her lips. 'Ranma couldn't possibly know about my life before, right? Right. Like, how can he possibly know that I was the school slut of Kusago High? I'm going crazy, calling myself a slut. Ha! But… I know that was what Kusago High called me. A slut. So what if I can't get satisfied with only one guy? So what if I want to try out every guy out there? How am I supposed to know who's the right one for me if I only get together with one guy? So what if I sleep around? I'm a teenager with raging hormones! It's not as if I'm doing drugs or something… But now… After meeting Ranma… I want only him. I want him. Only him. No other guy has made me feel this way. He's just so perfect. Those blue eyes. That jet-black hair. That well-toned body… Ugghhh. I get shivers everytime I think about him… Everyone here in Furinkan thinks I'm as sweet as candy… I'm gonna make sure it stays that way… Furinkan High likes the sweet Miyuki Fujiyama… I'm gonna be staying sweet for Ranma… Kusago High hated the slutty Miyuki Fujiyama… No one in Furinkan knows about my past… I am going to make Ranma Saotome mine.' She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her hair and uniform.

"I am going make Ranma Saotome mine. And he will be my greatest victory. I'll show him off to Kusago High. I'll show them that I can actually stick to one man. Ha! A man with god-like features has fallen in love with Kusago High's school slut? Imagine that? I'll show them… I'll show Iwago that he's not the only man who ever made fall in love. I'll show him…" she whispered while staring at the building. 'I'll show you, Iwago! You can't cheat on me with that goody two shoe, Rina! I'll make you want me again! I'll make you love me again… And how am I gonna do that? Operation Jealousy.' With that thought, Miyuki Fujiyama walked away.

* * *

Ranma was panting by the time he made it to the Tendo Dojo. 

"Tadaima!" he greeted as he entered the house and took off his shoes.

"Welcome home, Ranma-kun. How was your day?" Kasumi asked with her trademark smile on her face.

"Oh… My day… Yeah! It's was the same… Nothing special happened…" answered Ranma. 'Except the fact that I kissed a girl I barely know and someone might've seen us.' He continued in his head.

"I see… Did you and Akane have a fight?" the eldest Tendo sister questioned.

"Uhh… Yeah… Sorta… Uhhh… Why?" was heard from Ranma. He was now just standing in front of Kasumi waiting for an answer. He was gonna take a nap since he was really tired.

"Oh… It's because she isn't home yet. I was worried but now I understand. She must be somewhere taking out her anger."

"Yeah… She's probably doing just that. Kicking some strangers ass out there… Haha! I'm gonna go and take a nap first, okay, Kasumi-neechan?" He waited for Kasumi's nod then retired to his chamber that he shared with his half-panda father. As he lay down on his futon, he can't help but wonder where his forced fiancée is. He didn't see her during the classes after lunch. 'Where could she be? Maybe she's gone with Ukyo and they went somewhere to cool off… They've been kinda close since the failed wedding. They actually get along! I haven't seen Ucchan too since after lunch! Yeah! Maybe they're together! I bet they're together! Good going, Ranma! Problem solved! Ukyo and Akane are together. No need to worry… It's not like I'm worried about Akane… Uhh… Nevermind…' he thought as he closed his eyes and dozed off.

* * *

Akane Tendo opened her eyes and found out that she was in one of the rooms in Doctor Tofu's clinic. She tried to sit up but found out that she couldn't because she then experienced vertigo. She closed her chocolate orbs and took a deep breath. She felt someone tug at her right hand. 'Huh? Who could that be? Probably just Ranma. The idiot.' She thought. 

"Ranma…" she whispered as she opened her eyes. 'Eh?' but to her surpise, it wasn't Ranma that was there. Leaning over her with a relieved face and a smile was…

"Ukyo?"

* * *

End of Chapter 2 

Author's Notes:

Wow. Hello there! I decided to continue this story since a lot of people reviewed! I would like to thank those reviewers for if it weren't for them then I would've definitely discarded Endless, A Silent Whisper. Someone asked if Miyuki was from some anime or manga or something… Well she's just a product of my imagination, so is Kusago High, Rina, and Iwago. I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors but really, I'm no writer… I also would like to apologize if it took me months to update but I was really having a hard time making my decision to continue it or to leave it be. By the way… Happy New Year, everyone!

Thank you to those who reviewed:

James Axelrad

Agramahad

Calise loves you

gort420

abandoned kitty

ecchansama

o.TwiLightDreams.o

Vaerom

Kaye Chan

Elsie-neechan

ST Pika

lilangelita

MELZ

kuzuryu-sakura

Rei Sabere

Once again I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this stupid product of curiosity made by me.

-TheReviewerGirl

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. Nor do I own Endless, A Silent Whisper. It's a song by a Filipino band called Urbandub.

Chapter 3

Doctor Tofu refused to believe it. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and checked the paper he held in his hands once again. It was still there. He wasn't just imagining it. The words were printed as clear as day. 'This can't be happening.' He thought. 'I have to tell her soon. I can't keep this from her… but what about her family?' He didn't know if he should tell her family too. 'I guess I'll have to talk to her first. Geez, Tofu. You've known this girl since she was but a child. You know she won't hate you for whatever news you bring her… Kami-sama… Help me… No… Help her.' With that last thought, Doctor Tofu made his way up the stairs towards the room where Akane Tendo is resting.

* * *

"Ukyo?" Akane asked again.

"Yes, Akane. It's me, Ucchan. How are you now?" Ukyo smiled. Akane looked at her fiance's fiancée. She saw pure concern in her friend's eyes. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"I'm okay now, Ucchan. Tell me… What happened? And how did I get here?" Akane saw Ukyo hesitate.

"I guess I should tell you about my secret. See… Ucchan, it's like this… I've been fainting frequently these past few weeks. I guess it might be because of the stress. So don't worry. I'm okay now." Akane narrated to Ukyo. She watched as Ukyo digested the newfound information.

"I see. I got really worried because for you, a really strong girl, to faint like that… There must be a reason. I guess it's just stress. But please get better, Akane. We're not sure if stress is really the culprit." 'Because I have the strangest feeling that it isn't.' She continued in her mind.

"So how did I get here, anyway?" Akane gestured to the whole room. 'Ranma must've carried me here. He probably went home to tell the others.' She thought.

"I carried you here. I saw you faint and I gave you a piggyback ride." That stopped Akane's musings about Ranma's absence. Ukyo saw a strange look pass on Akane's face.

"You do remember what happened before you fainted, right?" Ukyo checked.

"You mean it wasn't a dream? It really happened?" her voice was shaking. 'Ranma was really kissing that new girl! It wasn't some nightmare! It really happened!' Akane felt her heart constrict at the thought.

"He didn't know that I saw him?" She saw Ukyo nod at her question.

"He didn't stop when I fainted?" Akane wanted to know.

"No." Tears started to well up in Akane's eyes. She looked up and forced her tears back. 'I can't believe him.' Ukyo saw this and tried to reason out.

"He didn't know that you fainted! So there's nothing to be sad about, Akane." Ukyo stuttered.

"Look, Akane. You probably don't know this but Ranma really cares about you… I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. He cares more for you than anyone else, even himself." Akane sighed and felt her heart clench. 'Ranma, you idiot. I'm so tired.'

"Ucchan… I find that hard to believe. With the way that he treats me… Well… I don't know… I could say that I'm one of the people he hates the most. Maybe he cares… but only a little… But Ucchan… Ranma doesn't love me. From the way I see things he probably loves that Miyuki girl. I mean… He kissed her, right? And he's such a gentleman when it comes to her. I think it's time to let him go." Akane's voice was filled with pain. 'Akane, don't do this.' Ukyo thought. 'He cares for you… I know he does… But…'

"But Akane! After all you two have been through together?! I gave up on Ranma already. You know that. It's because I feel… No! I know that it's you that he loves. I'm willing to help the two of you get together! Come on, Akane! I know that you love him!"

"Yes, Ukyo! I do love him!" Akane shouted. She stopped and tears poured down her face. Ukyo was shocked.

"I love him so much it hurts… Do you know how much it hurts whenever he calls me uncute? Unsexy? Whenever he tells everyone how much he dislikes our engagement?! Do you know how much it hurts whenever I hear him call you cute? A good cook? A good friend? Do you know how much it hurts to see him laughing and having fun with you? It hurt me big time when he actually went after Shampoo during the cursed jewel thing. I love him, Ukyo… But he doesn't love me… He'd be much happier with another girl. I mean… Come on… Who'd he rather be with? A sweet Miyuki Fujiyama? Or a violent tomboy with zero sex appeal? He has never failed to inform me of how thick my thighs are. To Ranma, there will always be something wrong with me. So please. Ukyo. Stop making it seem that Ranma actually might love me. Because I can't take it anymore. I don't want to live a lie." With Akane's last sentence came a bone-crushing hug from Ukyo. Both had tears flowing freely down their faces. 'I never knew that Akane felt that way… Poor Akane.'

"Shhhh… Hush now, Akane… It's going to be okay…" 'Now I know what you really feel… I'll do everything I can to make your life better… Not as payment to what I've done to you before but because… you're my friend.'

* * *

"I can do this." Tofu whispered to himself as he stood in front of Akane's room. He heard sobbing coming from inside and hesitated. 'If she's crying now, what would she do after I tell her? Kami-sama, help us.' His hands were fidgeting as he readied himself to deliver the news to his dreamgirl's sister.

"Akane? Ukyo? It's me, Doctor Tofu. I'm coming in." and with that he entered.

* * *

Both girls looked up at the sound of the doctor's voice. They quickly dried their tears and plastered smiles on their beautiful faces. Doctor Tofu made his entrance as calm as can be. He can't show any signs of weakness. He took a long look at Akane and sat down beside her on her bed.

"Hi, Akane-chan. How are you now? Feeling better?" he asked. When he saw Akane nod, he looked at Ukyo, who was sitting on Akane's other side, and smiled at her.

"I heard you've been watching over Akane. Thank you for bringing her here. You made the right decision." Ukyo smiled at him and asked when Akane can leave the clinic.

"Oh… About that… Ukyo… Can I talk to Akane alone? There's something important I need to discuss with her." The two girls felt the sudden tension in the air and realized that what he had to say must be serious. 'His tone makes me dread hearing what he has to say.' Ukyo thought. 'Maybe this is what I've been dreading ever since Akane fainted. I hope not.' Ukyo's worry grew as she saw the doctor's eyebrows meet. She noticed how his hands were unsteady and thought that Akane might need her there when he talks to her.

"Do you think I can stay, Doc? I mean… Akane might be okay but I think she needs someone with her right now and seeing as I'm here… Well… Can I stay?" Ukyo pleaded. The doctor was about to shake his head no when he heard Akane speak.

"I think whatever you need to say can be said in front of Ucchan, Doctor Tofu. We're friends and I think I need someone with me right now." Doctor Tofu took a deep breath and sighed. 'Let me do this right. Kami, please let me do this right.' With that thought he began his questioning.

"Akane… Have you fainted before? Before today?" he questioned. He looked at the girl and saw her pale. He saw her shake her head and nod.

"Okay… How many times have you fainted? Do you think you can remember?" he watched as Akane clasped her hands together.

"Um… About two or three times a week…" He saw Ukyo straighten up from her slouched position.

"Ever since when?" He watched as Ukyo look at Akane worriedly as Akane plays with her fingers.

"The failed wedding." Was her whispered reply. Ukyo gasped at the news.

"Does anyone know about this?" He was given a shake of the head as a reply. 'She's been fainting that long and she's never told anyone about it?!' Ukyo thought worriedly. She took one of Akane's cold hands.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Akane felt Ukyo give her hand a comforting squeeze. She looked at Doctor Tofu in the eye.

"I don't want anyone to worry about me." Akane answered honestly.

"Akane… Listen…" Doctor Tofu felt his chest tighten at what he was about to do. 'Kami-sama, here it goes.'

"I know why you have been fainting frequently. I checked your body and found some bruises that weren't there before and… Well…" Doctor Tofu took of his glasses and cleared his throat.

"I guess Jusendo and the failed wedding has really taken its toll on your immune system. It seems that due to the overdose of poisons and potions, your body's immune system seems to have weakened. Akane…" He took both of Akane's hands and looked her in the eye. Akane felt her heart start beating wildly. 'What's going on?' she thought. Ukyo put her hands on Akane's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. 'I'm here for you.' She told Akane mentally.

"Akane… You have leukemia." Silence. Nothing can be heard in the small room that contained three people. Ukyo and Doctor Tofu didn't dare to move. They were both looking at Akane expectantly. What they saw chilled them. Akane looked dead. Her face was void of all emotions. Tears sprang on Ukyo and the doctor's eyes. Akane pulled her hands away from Doctor Tofu and closed her eyes. She sighed.

"I told you, Ukyo… It's better if I just let him go. What use would I be to him if I'm sick? If I was a burden to him before then I don't know what I am now." They heard her chuckle and it sent chills down their spine. 'I can't believe it. I have leukemia. I guess this answers my question.' Akane thought.

"Akane…" Ukyo made a move to wrap her arms around the smaller girl when she suddenly found Akane lying down on her bed. 'Akane… No… This can't be happening… I am one of the reasons why you're like this… I helped in that failed wedding…Oh kami! Now I'm really set on making you happy, Akane… You deserve so much more…' Ukyo thought. Doctor Tofu cleared his throat.

"I'll be going now, Akane-chan… I'm really sorry. But I'll do whatever I can to save you. I called up my friends from America to contact the experts in the field of cancer. We will save you. You will live a long life…" He hugged the girl and gave her forehead a warm kiss. He stood up and patted Ukyo's shoulder. He made his way towards the door.

"I'll call your family now and let them know." He had his hand on the doorknob when he heard Akane call out his name.

"Please don't tell him. You can tell my family… But please… Don't tell Ranma." With a curt nod, Doctor Tofu made his exit.

* * *

It's been an hour since the doctor dropped the bomb on Akane and Ukyo. Both girls have been silent ever since. Akane just lay on the bed and stared off into space. Ukyo was crying silently. She couldn't believe the sudden turn of events. 'If this is how I feel, miserable and gloomy, then… How must Akane feel? She's the center of it all… Awww… Akane… Finding out you have cancer must be hard… Seeing Ranma, the man you love, kissing another girl is hard too… Oh Akane… Please let me help you…'

"Akane?" Ukyo tried asking the still girl. She was afraid Akane would ignore her.

"Yes, Ucchan?" She sighed in relief. Akane sat up and took both of Ukyo's hands in her own. She started playing with Ukyo's fingers when the owner of the fingers asked her.

"Why don't you want Ranma to know? Don't you think he has a right to know?" Ukyo asked curiously. She felt Akane stop playing with her fingers. She heard Akane's defeated sigh.

"Ucchan… I don't want Ranma to start acting different around me because I'm sick… I don't want him to start treating me better because he feels guilty or obliged to… I don't want to keep him from loving Miyuki because of me…"

"But you said you love Ranma… Why, Akane?" Ukyo chose that moment to stand up and look out of the window. She started pacing around the room and settled herself on the chair by the window.

"I'm tired, Ucchan. Like what I said awhile ago, before Doc's announcement, I'm setting Ranma free… I'll tell our fathers that I'm canceling the engagement. I'm letting him go. I want him to be with who he wants to be… with Miyuki." Ukyo watched as Akane dropped her head. She looked at Akane as the girl stared at her clasped hands in her lap.

"My life is in chaos. I don't want it to be any more complicated than it is. I'm going to live a normal life. I'll go to school. I'll train in martial arts. I'll be okay." Akane whispered.

"But will you be happy? If you're letting Ranma be with Miyuki, will you be happy?" Ukyo questioned.

"No. But I'll be contented knowing that he's happy. That's all that matters to me. I love him, Ukyo. True. But there's no point in fighting for him when not only people but also circumstances are tearing us apart. It's like the kamis are telling me that we simply aren't meant to be. That's it." Akane's smile didn't quite seem to lift the corners of her lips.

"Is there anything I can do, Akane-chan?" It was Ukyo's voice that was faltering. She thought weak of herself to cry at the situation when Akane, the one who had more right to feel bad, was handling it quite well. Akane looked up and took a deep breath.

"Just promise me one thing, Ucchan."

"Anything, Akane. I'll do it."

"Promise me never to tell Ranma of my sickness." Ukyo's eyes grew wide at the request. She saw Akane look at her pleadingly and gave in.

"I promise." She whispered. And with that said a lone tear made its way down Akane's right cheek.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

Okay. Hi everyone. First, I would like to extend my deepest apologies if I have not updated for quite some time. It's just that it's my first year in college and I'm getting used to everything. College is very different from high school. So yeah. That's it. I also wanted to thank everyone who read my Rurouni Kenshin one-shot entitled 'Perfectly'. I might bring Shampoo and the other characters into the story soon. I told you guys before and I'll tell you again that I'm no writer that's why I'm having a difficult time writing this fanfic. So I'm really sorry about that. This chapter is longer than my previous 2 chapters so I hope that makes up for the wait. I know that the turn of events might be shocking but I wanted something normal as Ranma's enemy. I mean, leukemia isn't something Ranma can fight. His martial arts can't be used to save Akane this time. This is RanmaXAkane. It's just that I want reality to catch up on them. I'm really sorry if you don't like the turn of events but things will get better, I hope. So there… Thanks again!

Thank you, by the way, to those who reviewed for the previous chapter:

James Axelrad

Rabid Badger

angel

SG1 FMA DC

Rei Sabere

Weaver

lilangelita

MelZ

Akanechidori

krizue

DemonFromThePast

AnnechanB

Kendo Baby

Elsie-neechan

adrichan

MiriamBB666

Kaye Chan

kachiryu-chi

rikulover

Mew Sarin Alchemist

Once again I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this stupid product of curiosity made by me.

-TheReviewerGirl


End file.
